infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawrence BlancheFeder
Lawrence BlancheFeder Lawrence BlancheFeder is from the novel Twisted Fairytale by DNCxLRB{not yet published}, not related to Kaori Yuki's manga. In this novel the character is an adaptation of Lawrence Roy Bloodwing, a tragic prince from the series of Dark Kingdom. In this adaptation, Lawrence is the son of a wealthy lord and the daughter of a fair woman. He was raised, by his father after his mother died in childbirth, into an energetic and curious young boy. Nearing his twelfth birthday his father remarried a woman who was indeed beautiful, but wasn't exactly bright. She was an actress. This woman created a facade of love until Lawrence's father died of unknown circumstances. Lawrence is an abnormally beautiful boy who resembles his mother and even exceeds her beauty. Knowing this, his stepmother attempts to kill him in the forest. In doing this she wouldn't only gain full ownership of his fathers will, but she would be rid of an nwanted stepchild whom she was envious of. In the attempt, Lawrence gets lost in the forest and, after a bad fall, gets amnesia. A young boy who claims to have dreams of another world. He has an active imagination and lives alone inside of a house built around a large apple tree. The house is so filled with books that those books are actually supports for the house itself. Some say that there’s a spirit of an old scholar who sold his soul to the devil stuck inside of the apple tree. Lawrence has affectionately named this spirit "Faust" Lawrence has long forgotten his true identity and only lives through the dreams that come to him. For many years he has plucked books from the house walls one by one, and read in an attempt to find some order in his life. Though Lawrence is well read, he has never seen magic around him and cannot recall any mystical happenings. However, he does catch sight of a beautiful bird that flutters around a juniper tree outside. Once in a while he can take the bird on his arm but other than that the bird keeps its distance. The Dreadful Truth Lawrence's claims of another world is a recreation of all that he had endured in not only his forgotten life, but the life he now leads. The Lawrence entered into Infractus Fatality, because of these memory patterns and psychological problems, is actually imbalanced. This causes problems with Lawrence while in the world of Letalis. With each day his body spasms and creates either an increase or a regression in age. Because of this, Lawrence may appear as a child during one day and then a late teen the next. The Juniper Bird This character is an NPC that assists Lawrence while out of battles. It is described as a beautiful bird with an angelic glow. However, beauty is in the eye of the beholder so it's appearance actually changes for each person that sees it. In truth the Juniper Bird is the beast form of a great sorcerer named Lord Maad. Not much information is available for this character. Skills Obtained *Sword Fighting {Mastered} *Psychological Warfare *Setting Up Camp *Lighting Fires Category:Orginal Characters